the_second_coming_of_gluttonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seol Jihu/Relationships
Family Father Like with all of his family, Seol wishes to mend his relationship with his father. However, his father is the most outspoken and hateful of Seol after he fell in his gambling addiction and repeatedly abuse the trust of their family, possibly being the one who was made use of after his ex-girlfriend. He gets furious immediately if Seol tries to speak with him, unwilling to reason and refuses to call Seol by anything familiar, vehemently referring to him as 'bastard'. Mother Although clearly also hurt by Seol's awful behavior, Seol's mother seems to still think of him as her son, attempting to calm and getting into an argument her husband when he lashed out at Seol. Seol Wooseok Seol's older brother. Though apphrensive at first, out of all Seol's family members, Wooseok is the most understanding and keen on mending the familial relationship with him, willing to invite him back into the house for dessert and talk things out when he came by. Seol Jinhee Seol's younger sister. Before his gambling addiction, Seol and his sister had a very close bond however this only made the damage worse once he started abusing his family. She is on par with their father in their fierce hatred of Seol and his betrayal and is deeply satisfied whenever he suffers. Earth Yoo Seonhwa Seol's ex-girlfriend. Although not related by blood, Seol's family has treated her and her younger sister as such and they had formed a very close bond since middle school and eventually became romantically involved in their university years following his confession. However, after his fall into gambling, the two of them split and Seol has since maintained a very tense relationship with Seonhwa. Despite this, Seonhwa had still treated him incomparably kinder compared to his family, hoping that one day he would change and chose to repeatedly accept his pleas for forgiveness and give him money to fufill his debts and let him gamble. In fact, enough times that she and his family had memorized the phone number of the casino Seol used to frequent. After seeing his new self after his time in the Neutral Zone, although having no plans to get back together, is thankful to see that he is making progress and hopeful to able to talk to enough with smiles on their faces. It is hinted that she is also connected to the Lost Paradise, able to sense and shocked by the aura of the Gold Mark on Seol's left hand. Yoo Seunghae Yoo Seonhwa's younger sister. She and her elder sister were taken under the wing of the Seol family when they were young and treated as such. Lost Paradise Teresa Hussey The princess of the Haramak royal family and who intertwined her fate with Seol in the previous timeline. She develops a deep interest in Seol after witnessing his intelligence in saving Arden Fortress and unusual attitude towards Paradise and it's residents. True to her uninhibited attitude, she is unafraid of making explicit advances on him especially after he rescued her from the Parasite base in Delphinion Duchy, treating him with a very affectionate attitude. She has since then shown up to Carpe Diem on occasion, while wearing an apron, to cook food for Seol and even going as far as to refer to him as 'Darling' and 'Hubby'. Teresa is also aware, to her own speculation, of Seol's Nine Eyes to an extent. Hyun Sangmin A man who Seol allies and befriends in the Tutorial. Shin Sang-Ah A woman whom he saved and helped during the Tutorial while she was being toyed with, became a Healer later. Flonecia Lusignan La Rothschear An evil spirit he encountered during his first exploration in Lost Paradise. She met a tragic death and became trapped in her tomb until he later freed her from the powerful shackles a sage of the fallen Empire had put on her. Ayase Kazuki TBA Odelette Delphine A bubbly, upbeat girl who Seol first meets in the Neutral Zone. She demonstrated an interest in inviting Seol to join her team to clear missions whilst in the Neutral Zone after having noticed his skill. Hao Win TBA Sinyoung Kim Hannah The Inviter of Seol in both his former and current lives as well as the middleman and personal sponsor of Seol in his alternative contract with the Temple of Gula which also sourced her Gold Mark. Although a little apphrensive as first due to his past experience, Seol has slowly come to acknowledge, respect and trust Kim Hannah. Seeing him a little as her own property, Kim Hannah has a very fierce front towards whoever tries to take him out of her grasp. She is crucially responsible for Seol's understanding of the Golden Commandment. Yun Seora An Invitee of Sinyoung who Seol first meets in the Tutorial but only acquaints himself with when in the Neutral Zone. After saving her from despair and ruin, Yun Seora came to develop a personal interest and a dependence of sorts in Seol. Since then, she began to suffer from deep insomnia and temper tantrums if unable to sleep in his presence. She was the first person that Seol told his full name to after several years, feeling that he would not be embarrassed if he did so. Carpe Diem Edward Dylan The former captain of Carpe Diem. He initially rejects Seol's advances to join their team at first, sensing the potential that Seol has and unwilling to stain the blank canvas that he is. However, by coincidence in the mission to the Forest of Denial they form a connection and formally inducted into Carpe Diem. When Seol finds Dylan in the Parasite breeding ground, he is briefly unable to come to terms with the state of his body and demonstrates a deep grief and anguish when Ayase Kazuki is forced to save Dylan through execution to ensure that he is not trapped between a state of life and death. Seol deeply respects Dylan and his leadership and finds it hard to fill his shoes after becoming the new captain of Carpe Diem. Richard Hugo Seol met Hugo in his early steps into the Lost Paradise, on the carriage ride to Haramark. Chung Chohong Chohong was initially incredibly hostile and abrasive towards Seol when he introduced his nearly unbelievable feats in the Neutral Zone while thinking he was joking. However after being proven wrong, demonstrates a deep but stubbornly hidden remorse for her actions, takes it upon herself to take care of the inexperienced Seol. She is also deeply uncomfortable and incapable of handling Seol's use of polite language when they formally met due to her reputation as one of the Six Crazies and pleaded him to speak more casually. Since then, they have developed a sibling-like relationship and around him, Chohong acts coy and innocently while Seol repeatedly pranks her much to her ire, while having little idea exactly how fierce she actually gets around other people. Jang Maldong Paradise's King Maker and the master of Seol Jihu and many other renowned names of Paradise. Yi Seol-Ah The elder sister of Yi Sungjin. Her bright personality and dedication to her athleticism was an unmistakable influence in helping Seol take the first step to rehabiliate and get himself to where he is now. Ever since meeting Seol and witnessing his skill, she has left the shell of only looking after her younger brother to make use of the many opportunities Seol has given her to follow her personal desire to chase after him. She refers to him Orabeo-nim, a honorific term for a older brother of a female other than family. Yi Sungjin The younger brother of Yi Seol-Ah. Like his sister, he respects and looks up to Seol. Phi Sora A former disciple of Jal Maldong and a temporary member of Carpe Diem following the disbanding of White Rose. Sicilia Cinzia TBA Claire Agnes Agnes is Seol's first trainer, having been endorsed for by Cinzia after admiring Seol's determination to train and better himself in the Neutral Zone. With her stern personality and reputation as one of the Six Crazies, even Cinzia is surprised when Seol easily eases through her cold exterior. As a result of his constant teasing over a particular set of lilac-coloured, bear patterned underwear he managed to coincidentally see at one point, Agnes has a bit of an antagonistic relationship with Seol, beating him up to vent her frustation whenever he mentions the aforementioned article. Recently, this has extended to her Alias section of her Status Window somehow being extremely reactive to Seol's fanciful and teasing thoughts about her, earning her several unexpected aliases much to her ire. Temple of Luxuria Maria Yeriel Seol's first meeting with Maria was in the Tutorial, where she was dressed in a maid outfit and acting as an assistant maid to Han, the Guide for Area 1, Korea and in the Neutral Zone. Seo Yuhui Despite her reputation as an Ice Queen and nickname as the Steel Wall, denying the advances of even Sung Shihyun, to the bemused shock and jealousy of many, Seo Yuhui showers an extremely unusual amount of affection and care upon Seol to the somewhat oblviousness of the other. On multiple occasions she has selflessly aided Seol, healing his wounds without payment, using a Divine Wish to enter the Banquet to protect him and feeding him extravagant and beneficial foods with upward costs of up to several hundred gold coins while only asking him to speak to her in a more casual manner. When asked to help with her advancement to level 8, Seol was very receptive in aiding her, easily parting with the extremely valuable items she needed. Seol also notes that she gives him a strange sense of familiarity, and often finds himself in her embrace when asleep or semi-conscious, to the extreme jealously and intrigue of others, though Seol himself often remains unaware of this habit himself. Mysteriously, Yuhui appears to know many things about Seol even before their first meeting, implying to have had memories with him that she called unforgettable.Category:Relationships